My Little Doll Stitch x Reader
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Stitch, number 9 of The Felt, has just given you a beautiful dress and asked you to go to the ballroom at 9 p.m. What could he possibly want?


Stitch x Reader| My Little Doll| {Commission}

-7 p.m.-

Stitch's point of view.

This is a completely stupid idea. Snowman would never help me win the heart of the best dame in this God forsaken place. She'll most likely stab out my good eye for even thinking of getting that girl to be mine.

"What do you want Stitch?" Snowman asks, not even flicking a glance my way. She always knew when someone else was around her.

"I want your help...I want (Name) to be my girl." I can't say anymore, it's so embarrassing to admit defeat in anything.

Snowman looked me over for a few minutes, possibly analyzing how bad of a partner I would be for (Name). I had pretty much given up on her help when she spoke.

"I'll help you. After all, she gets lonely and needs a love interest. You are the only one that shows interest in her and you know that if you fuck up I'll make sure you are never able to have 'fun' ever again. Do we have a deal?" She looked at me with that damned smirk of hers.

"Yes. You got a deal." I say almost immediately. I don't need to think over the offer, even though my manhood was at stake now. I would most likely be the one hurt by this and not the sweet girl that liked to hang out with Snowman.

-5:30 p.m.(Two weeks after the Snowman thing)-

(Name)'s point of view.

I sat on a bench as Stitch moved around his workshop. He was so nimble with his fingers that they practically danced over the fabrics, weaving the thread through it while making elegant clothes with beautiful designs. He was a man that had panache, even with being part of The Felt.

"Here. I want you to put this on." Stitch says in his gruff voice, handing me a small bundle of folded cloth. I took it and went to one the changing rooms, unlike the others, this one had my name on it.

I put it on, it was a tight dress. It went all the way to just below my knees and was a glowing black like Snowman's, only white instead of green. It was a scooped neck in the front, making you blush a bit, and had four straps; two in the regular spots and two attached to the sides of the normal ones.

Stepping out of the changing room I almost tripped on the curtain, but thankfully I caught myself and Stitch was turned around. Couldn't let him see me acting like a fool, that would crush my chances of being with him.

"Stitch. I put the dress on." Stitch turns and his non-stitched eye widens. He stands there in silence for a very long time, making you think that the dress looks terrible on you.

"I knew that you would be a good model." He finally says, his voice near a whisper. He thought I looked good? I blushed again, thinking that I might have a chance to be his beloved.

I step onto a small platform that puts me about a foot higher than normal and Stitch starts doing what he does. He starts fixing the hem, tailoring the straps and neckline, making you really blush.

As soon he's done he gets out a measuring tape and gently puts it around my neck, not constricting by any means, and confuses me as he takes the new measurements. Why would he want to take measurements of my neck?

"You can go now. But I want you to come to the ballroom at 9 p.m., and wear that dress." He says before walking out of the room.

9 p.m.? Why does he want to meet me then? And while I wear this dress? I needed to talk to Snowman and see what she says about this. I go and change into the clothes that I had on before then head out to find Snowman.

-7 p.m.-

Third person perspective.

"Dearie, Stitch likes you." Snowman said. After me telling her everything that happened earlier, that was the only thing that she could think to say?

"I need some advice, Snow!" Only you were allowed to Snowman that, everybody else would get stabbed in the eye. You were so grateful to be her best and only female friend.

"Just go and I'm sure he'll confess." Was all Snowman said. It was semi-helpful but did it really help? No, it didn't.

You huffed. "Fine, Snow. I'm gonna go and get ready." You then walk off, leaving Snowman smoking her pipe by herself.

"Finally grow some balls, did you Stitch?" Snowman says nonchalantly, almost as if she doesn't care. A growl is heard behind her and she smirks at setting off his anger, at his inadequacies no less.

"It's none of your business Snowman." Stitch growls. Snowman scoffs.

"It is my business when it involves (Name). Harm her in any way any I'll stab out your other eye." Snowman says the threat like she was talking about the weather, but she was entirely serious. No one would hurt the sweet girl if she had any say in it.

"You know that I would never do that. You know she's...special to me." Stitch was reluctant to admit this out loud to anyone, but he had been coming to Snowman for advice for a little while now and thought that she wouldn't use it against him.

"Just be careful with her heart you lumbering fool. I don't want to see her cry." Snowman then walks off, leaving the tailor floundering in her wake.

-8:50 p.m.-

(Name)'s point of view.

After leaving Snowman you had taken an hour long shower, just enjoying it, then did your hair and make-up before putting on the dress that Stitch had made. With my hair fixed and this dress on with a little make-up, I had to admit that I looked stunning.

Knowing that the ballroom was a bit of a walk, you started out after making sure every part of you was perfect.

You got there about a minute early. _Might as well go in_, you think to yourself. Pushing open the doors you see Stitch suddenly trying to hide something behind his back.

Boy, that didn't look suspicious at all. Not. But I chose to ignore it.

"Hi, Stitch! What did you want to meet here for?" Stitch doesn't say anything, he just stares at you. Was something wrong with the way you looked? Did you forget something important?

"Y-you look beautiful, (N-Name)." Stitch stuttered out shyly, blushing. His blush made you blush in return.

"Thank you Stitch! I don't that there's anyway that I couldn't not look good when wearing your clothes." _And by being in love with you_, but didn't add that part. Stitch frowned at this for some reason.

"Have a seat." He gestures to a seat at a table that you hadn't noticed. It was elegant, a small round table that was draped with a richly shaded purple cloth, and had a single small lit candle on it.

It looked so romantic, surely Stitch isn't-?! You stopped that thought right there, no need to jump to conclusions. You would just make a complete fool of yourself if you did.

Stitch pulls out one of the chairs for me to sit in, like a true gentleman. After sitting down I feel a piece of clothed being put around my neck, I tense then relax when the pressure on my neck is lifted.

"Here, (Name)." He hands me a silver hand-mirror. I gasp when I look into it. Stitch had given me a choker that was pure white clothe with a black stone set in silver at the center.

"Stitch! This is so beautiful." You say, placing a hand over the unexpected gift. You turn to Stitch to ask what he thinks only to be met with a pair of firm lips. The kiss surprised you, but after a few moments you melted into it.

Stitch pulled away from the kiss and you were too dazed to think right. The only thought kept running through your head was 'STITCH JUST KISSED ME!', and you could not form a coherent thought at the moment even if your life depended on it.

"(Name). You've been helping me for a while now and even became a sort of dress up doll for me." The Felt member began, blushing. "I know that I'm not the most...handsome guy around and not the most clean cut, but I would like for you to consider being my girl. I-I know that I can be off putting at times and rough, b-but I really want you to be mine."

_I have to be dreaming. This just doesn't happen in real life!_ I sat in utter shock for a long time. Stitch started to fidget at me not responding. He looked down and turned to leave.

"I want to be yours too." He paused his retreat and turned to me. I leaped out of my chair and slung my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and used the momentum to swing me around a few times before placing me on the ground.

"So you'll be mine?" There was a twinkle in his eye at the words. He looked even more handsome than normal.

"I said yes didn't I?" I say with a light voice. "I don't care that your number is nine, you'll always be my top priority from now on."

"My little doll." He then pulled me into a deep kiss, almost making my heart stop. A man that has unknowingly held my affections for a long time had finally made my dream come true.

I finally have love.


End file.
